


Trickery?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Or... is it?
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Trickery?

Our tale begins in Gregory and Vincent Goyle's house, their son Josh just bounced down the stairs after tripping up.

Vincent asked, "Greg, was that you trying to trick me again?"

Gregory muttered, "No, that wasn't me. Was it you?"

Vincent replied, "No, but that means---"

Gregory interrupted, "That Muggle adoption agency lied to us about him being a Muggle? Yes."

Vincent smiled slightly. "Oh well, his parents were Muggles so I guess that must just mean he's Muggle-born then."

Gregory responded, "True, it's not exactly a bad thing that he's magical like us though."

Vincent nodded. "I wonder which house he'll get sorted into when he starts Hogwarts?


End file.
